


Feeling Foreign

by BrokenxHappiness



Series: Give Love to Svt Rare Pairs [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, GIVE JUN MORE LOVE, Junhui - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Rare Pairings, Seungcheol is pushing the limits and he doesn't even know it, Slice of Life, if you blink you'll miss the side ships, juncheol - Freeform, kwon soonyoung is a HYUNG don't you dare forget that, predebut seventee, respect for KWON, seungcheol - Freeform, side soonseok - Freeform, why am i making my tags longer than my own will to live?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenxHappiness/pseuds/BrokenxHappiness
Summary: Jun had just entered Pledis Entertainment, and everything was just too foreign, like the feeling he had in his heart whenever he saw that one guy, named Choi Seungcheol.





	Feeling Foreign

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter coz I'm new and lonely.  
> @brokenphangirl

"Ni Hao! My name is Seokmin- Welcome to Pledis!" The boy greeted with eagerly waving hands. 

Jun held back his laugh at the heavily accented attempt in using mandarin. He gave a slight nod and a forced smile, feeling the prickly metal of his braces dug into his inner cheek. 

He greeted the boy in return and spoke, hyper aware of how heavily accented he was sounding like at the moment, hypocrite. He caught the giggle that escaped the younger boy's lips. Bowing his head sheepishly, he dug his feet into the ground in embarrassment, wearing out the sole of his shoe. 

"Yah- Seok! It's only been less than two minutes and you've already made the poor kid feel uncomfortable," a voice came from the door of the green practice room. 

Both of them turned to the other person. Jun's ears filled with the soft whines of the kid as he was whisked away by another who faintly reminds him of an adorable morph of a munchkin and a chinchilla. 

"I'm Soonyoung by the way! I'll talk to you soon-" he waved as he pulled a struggling Seokmin. 

Slowly the room filled with more boys most of which were younger than him. It took a lot in his part to mentally take note of all their names. After a while, he found discomfort in just standing there awkwardly as he watched the rest meddle in their own business. 

Quickly taking refuge at an isolated corner, Jun sat down and observed the others. 

Some of them were leisurely walking around and breaking into a new song every now and then, with another joining in whenever they step within a five feet radius of the one singing. Others were practicing a set of choreography, one which he was not at all familiar with but was fully in awe for. 

Said chinchilla-munchkin was leading a mini team consisting of, Wonwoo, Jihoon and Lee Chan- that is if Jun hadn't recalled their names wrongly. 

He sat there, feeling out of place and completely foreign in a setting to which he felt that he does not belong in. 

_"Lord just the first day in and you're considering to give up-"_ He sighed to himself, quietly as he feared any single peep or sound may shine unnecessary light upon him. 

He felt a sudden presence approach him and it took all he had within him not to curse. Looking up, a new face greeted him with a gummy smile. The boy took a seat next to him. 

"So you're the new guy- Wern Junhee? Hi I'm Seungcheol," the boy offered an extended hand. 

Jun couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips and clarified upon seeing the confused look on Seungcheol's face. 

"My name is Wen Junhui, or in Korean- Moon Joonhwi," he accepted the hand and shook it. 

The older boy let out a sheepish laugh and apologised for his mistake. The latter simply shook his head with an earnest smile. 

"So what are you doing just sitting here- come on!" 

Without any further warning, Seungcheol pulled the boy up onto his feet, dragging the boy to the music station and plugged in his phone. After a few seconds of scrolling through his playlist, he picked a song, one which Jun found to be an odd choice. 

An ancient one in the books of Kpop, one that fans of Kpop would deem as Iconic but prehistoric. As soon as 'So Hot' by the Wonder Girls blasted through the speakers, everyone halted their individual activities, taking turns to share their odd glances to the oldest in the room. Peeved by the sudden attention that they were generating, Jun's discomfort grew.

"Come on- loosen up!" The older boy held onto both of Jun's hands in his, intertwining their fingers, trapping Jun in this spot. 

There was no where to run, it was too late. With the rest of the boys now abandoning their own business to gather around the two, there was literally no gap or space for Jun to squeeze through and escape. Seungcheol tugged on his hands, starting off slow with simple sways from left to right. 

Seeing the feign smile on the other boy's lips, Seungcheol took it as a green light to let loose and be free. This was the cue that the older boy took as he started a mess of crazy dancing which led to a series of uncomfortable flailing of arms for Jun's sake. 

Belting out the words of the song, taking no effort to get the notes right, the older boy earned himself a round of explosive laughter coming round them. As the song came to an end, the rest of the guys took their leave and resumed to their own duties. 

Seungcheol chuckled a breathless laugh and reached over to ruffle the kid's hair. In return, Jun gave him a suppressed smile before pulling away, excusing himself to the washroom. 

He stared at his reflection, as he attempted to subdue a bubbling feeling at the pit of his stomach. Splashing a handful of water to his face, he watched in envy as the tap ran freely. How he wished he could just drop everything and just leave. To seamlessly flow through the door and no one could hold him back. But it was too early to back out now, not when he had left his family back in China to pursue a career in the Kpop Industry. 

Once more he felt his insides churn as he recalled what had just happened back in the practice room. This place- this country- was all so foreign to him. Out of place and hardly fitting in, he was not used to all of this. A different culture and a whole different language. 

To those who had ever dare say it is easy for a Chinese to learn Korean is not only racist, they are dumb for making such farfetched accusations. Chinese is hard enough, but _KOREAN_?! 

Jun groaned at his life choices. 

_"Why didn't I just stay in China and continue as an actor? Singer and actor both entertainers- same difference right? I could've just nyeac nyeac my way through and not have to-"_ He shivered once more at the memory of the awkward goof act in the practice room. 

"Choi Seungcheol," he allowed the name to roll off his tongue. 

_-you horrid person! How could you do that to me when I was clearly showing signs of discomfort you JERK! GAH!_

He felt the rapid beating of his heart. This feeling in him for that odd ball was unlike he had ever felt before. He couldn't name it. What he felt for him was just simply said- foreign. 

"You called for me?" Said jerk leaned against the wall next to the sink. 

A hint of a smirk hung on the side of his lips. Once more Jun felt hyperaware of everything. From the feeling of the cool surface against his pressed palms to the tap that was still running down the drain. 

Seungcheol leaned over and turned the tap off as Jun felt himself stiffen every inch of muscle in his body. 

"Are you okay?" Seungcheol questioned, for a moment he sounded genuinely worried. 

But before Jun could respond with a curt nod, the boy continued, "or am I just so hot for you to handle?" 

A sly grin curled Seungcheol's lips as Jun choked in retaliation. Jun wished that he could erased that day, or at the very least that exchange between him and the older boy. 

Every time that memory slips into his mind, he'd explode into a series of cringe fest. As the days passed, Jun's nerve for Seungcheol was thinning by the minute. The latter seemed to be trying to find every way to make him uncomfortable; from volunteering him for whacky punishments to commenting at his every step. "

Junhee your step is off" "Junhee you're out of tune-" "I pick Junhee!" 

_Wait what-?!_

He turned to the others as a series of ooh's erupted from the group. Hesitantly, he met his eyes to the older boy who sported a cheeky grin on his face and a quick wink which sent shivers down his spine. Jun felt like crawling right out of his skin and melting away, down the drains to wherever it leads him to. 

Just anywhere to get away from all the unwanted attention. Pushed by a pair of hands which belonged to god knows which traitor out of the lot, he found himself standing at the front as the staff handed him the pocky stick. 

He winced and groaned internally as the older boy slipped the stick out of his fingers and held it between his teeth the smirk still lingered on those blood red lips. He squirmed, holding the stick between his teeth, not making any effort to make a move and inch closer. 

Alas that only made way for the older boy to take the lead, daring a bite closer and making the other's heart thump louder. Closing his eyes shut and arms retracted to the state of a T-Rex as, in as many ways as possible, he wanted to reduce any form of contact he had with the older kid. 

Almost as though sensing the discomfort for the first time, the older boy eyed the state of the younger, halting short from taking another dangerous bite which would lead to no less then two sets of lips touching. 

Seungcheol took a step back, allowing the mere piece of the pocky stick to fall into the comfort of his large palm. Upon handing the leftover to the staff member who brewed the excitement with the rest of the boys, he placed a gentle hand on Jun's forearm. 

He winced almost in pain as the boy flinched away from the sudden touch. 

"Relax- the game is over," he said almost flatly. 

Nothing in his tone hinted any form of comfort, that irked Jun even further. This usually comes with a set of teasing and probing of his discomfort but at the end of the day, there was still a warm presence to Seungcheol that hinted to Jun that he cared. 

Buried under all those grease and annoying antics was a fragment of a heart that beats with warmth and compassion. Yet none of that was what he got that day, or the day after and the one after that. 

Jun felt relieved because for the first time in like ever- he could shy away in the comfort of the shadows. Staying in the background with no one to pick on him. 

No doubt, he was weirded out by the freedom to be himself without having Seungcheol breathing down his neck. 

Observing the older, nothing else seemed to have changed aside from his release of hold upon the younger boy. He was not showing any signs of emotion other than his usual self. 

Jun basked in the bliss of it all for several weeks until the time came when he and the older boy were, almost to the point of being forced to partner up with each other. 

The company was making the lot of them take up self defence. Whilst Soonyoung, a black belt in Taekwondo, pulled the short straw in being partners with the instructor; Seungcheol was told to be with Jun as the two were the only ones left who had experience in martial arts, in fear of overpowering others. 

Jun had tried to brush it off for the first few times but by the fourth body flip that sent a sharp pain throughout his back, he knew that this was not some light, friendly battle. 

"Yah- cut it out!" He snapped as he pushed the older boy off him. 

"Watch who you're saying 'yah' to!" Seungcheol warned. 

Every bit of warmth in the older boy seemed to seep out of his veins. Once more he sent Jun flying and slammed onto the thin, useless blue mat. By then the sound of the instructor telling them to knock it off were just mere buzzes in his ears. 

Outraged and blatantly humiliated, Jun retaliated, throwing the older boy across the room. Seungcheol groaned but quickly got back onto his feet and charged straight for Jun. 

Jun felt the bubbling feeling inside him twist and turn, making knots of his organs as discomfort gnawed on his bones. He was aware that all eyes were on them as the two had gone past expert slams and were now throwing reckless punches to each other's faces. 

"ENOUGH!" Soonyoung yelled, flipping the two mercilessly apart. Both groaning in pain as neither had landed on the blue mat that had been taken for granted. 

"OUTSIDE BOTH OF YOU- NOW!" The dancer's voice boomed, bouncing off the green awfully painted walls. 

The rest of the kids cowered in their place, completely shocked and struck with disbelief over what had just broke out right before their very eyes. No one could've imagined Jun picking a fight nor Seungcheol, let alone with each other. They watched as the oldest amongst them, the bystanders, dragged the two out of the dance studio. 

The staff and instructor left the three to be as they awkwardly try their best to carry on with the program. 

That was how the system works, if there is any problems among each other, they had to work it out on their own and only after all fails do they retreat to the higher ups for assistance and if it came to that point, everyone knew the outcome wouldn't be pretty. 

Once outside the room, Seungcheol pushed Jun harshly which broke off another round of petty feuds. 

"I said ENOUGH!" Soonyoung pulled them apart once more, this time sparing them the the brutal slams. 

"Yah watch it, we're both older than you-" Seungcheol tilted his chin and puffed out his chest ever so slightly, but Jun notices it all too clearly. 

"Well- you both would get my respect when you've earned it! Seriously?! You two acted like children, fighting like that in front of the kids! I saw Samuel shaking and curling around Mingyu's waist. Do you know how embarrassing that was to show that stranger in there that our two oldest members were petty like that-" Soonyoung yelled, his voice echoed down the empty corridors. 

They were sure that even Bumzi who was working in the recording studio upstairs could hear them. The two hung their heads in shame as they listened to their younger member. 

Soonyoung sighed, pushing his hair back, sweeping his fringe off his face. This was the first time Jun, or even Seungcheol who knew Soonyoung months before, had ever seen the kid truly blew off like this. Half hearted scolding served as jokes were common, so were those stern orders when he gave directions for their group choreography. 

Yet, never had they seen him like this. They mumbled their apologies to which Soonyoung waved them off, taking in a deep breath. 

"Just sort this out- what ever THIS is- and join us after lunch for practice. And I swear to god- if this happens again I would send Jihoon for your asses!" The boy pointed a warning finger threateningly at them. 

With both heads nodding in understanding, the kid left them to their own devices. As soon as Soonyoung's back disappeared behind the closed doors, a heavy blanket of silence laid on top of them. 

Jun was sure that this was how it'll stay till they rejoin the group for practice. Sticking to their own side till the other one breaks, which rarely, if ever it happens. All the way until- 

"Do you hate me, or something?" Seungcheol spoke with such low tones, Jun was sure that he was hallucinating. 

Only until the older boy repeated the question did he finally turn his head and glanced over to the other. 

_Hate?_

“I don’t hate you- how could I?” Jun muttered turning away to avoid the scrutinise glare from the older boy. 

That could never be. Wen Junhui does not have a single ounce of hate for anyone ever before. All he could ever afford to offer was to love another being as how he’d like to be loved. He disliked the term hate, it was too strong of a negative emotion for him. He had never hated anyone. 

For him to feel as such for anyone would just feel foreign to him- 

_“Oh-“_

Seungcheol dared a step closer, pulling the other boy to face him. He held Jun’s chin with a firm hold, forcing the other to look directly in the eye. 

“Then tell me- why did you act like that? Act as if you hated my guts. As though having me around was like a living torment,” Seungcheol confronted him with hurt clear in his tone. 

Jun had caught it, but made no effort to acknowledge it. Instead he took a conscious effort to ignore it. Ignore the hurt that shook the voice that used to be nothing but strong and brave. 

Jun ignored the pained eyes that glistened under the florescent lights of the hollow corridors. He could finally put a name to that discomfort brewing within him for the past few months. _But was it really hate?_

“Tell me why you looked so…- disgusted when we played that pocky game? If its not hate- then what?” The fear of the truth shook the older boy’s voice, as every ounce of bravado he had within him to start this confrontation left him with the soft blow of the weak air conditioning. 

Seungcheol didn’t have it within him to hear the truth, but he had to finish what he had started. For months he wondered from a far, what went wrong- what HE did wrong. He had always thought that since day one, the two of them had hit it off well. 

Nothing less than two bros, with a growing friendship like the pretty cherry blossoms that bloomed in late spring. Jun remained silent but returned the intense gaze, one that Seungcheol could not read and decipher. 

He used to pride in the fact that he was always the one, if not the only one, who would be consciously reminded to make Jun feel at home. To push him forward, out of his shy little shell and take part in group activities. 

As an entertainer, basking in the lime light is a key element you need to be comfortable with. He took another dangerous step closer, not breaking their deep stares. 

He spoke, this time softer, with his voice calmer than he was just seconds ago, as if he had dropped everything that he had been holding back. 

“If not hate- then…” He leaned in, closing the gaps between them. 

Jun was shellshocked.

His mind short-circuiting when he felt those soft plush lips on his. Almost by instinct, Jun pulled the other boy by the waist, pouring back all those months of pent up emotions that he had labelled as hate just mere minutes ago. He felt his heart beating in a calming rhythmic tempo, in sync with Seungcheol’s. 

Hands roaming with minds of their own and breaths exchanged and fused in one, for once in a long period of time- nothing feels foreign for Jun. 

It felt as though his lips belonged to Seungcheol and the latter’s red plump ones belonged to him. As they pulled apart for the breath they didn’t know they desperately needed to fill their deprived lungs, a smile crept up to his face. A smile that actually felt- natural. 

Maybe the hate felt foreign because for all those months, he’d been forcing himself to feel that way for that certain boy named, Choi Seungcheol.  


  


Because all along what was natural for him would be to accept love's ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed at myself for fusing two plot ideas together-
> 
> But I can't help it!
> 
> Predebut Juncheol is UNDER APPRECIATED ISTG-
> 
> Okay- Juncheol in general is under appreciated but still..
> 
> Anyways- 
> 
> I hope you liked it♡♡♡
> 
> This was not supposed to have a fluff ending but my wife and bestie wanted more happiness, and so...
> 
> I HOPE THIS IS FLUFFY ENOUGH-
> 
> ISTG I CAN'T DO FLUFF!
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
